falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lieutenant113
Rules for this talk page Please title whatever you apply to this please Sign your name whenever you comment Thank you - Lieutenant113 (talk) 13:58, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Talk Page The template is quite unpredictable, I've had issues with this as well. Unfortunately, our template guy (Necrus IV) left a while ago, so I'm pretty much useless in terms of coding. MongoosePirate (talk) 16:41, November 1, 2017 (UTC) You have the go ahead, seems plausible to me. Keep up the good work. MongoosePirate (talk) 19:06, November 6, 2017 (UTC) If you use source to edit your articles, you should be able to remove the weird formatting. MongoosePirate (talk) 19:22, November 14, 2017 (UTC) It sounds good to me. Don't worry to much about how outrageous the story is as you can chalk it up to exaggeration. Will the article be a book or a character? MongoosePirate (talk) 21:01, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Obviously feel free to disregard, but The Trailblazers are a group I made up that basically are dedicated to exploring and recording what the Post-War world is like. Could be useful for that book/character. Dagnirion (talk) 03:04, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Hehe, yeah... Last year was kinda rough on TL. Walrus King left early this year because of personal problems possibly related to substance abuse if I know him (don't quote me on this). He said he'll return sometime in the next two years. CaptainCain left a couple of weeks later because of feeling overworked. Ovaltine Patrol actually is still around, he's just lurking and not editing any pages which is pretty normal for him. So yeah, we've lost a couple of people but that has not damaged my resolve to write more pages. The recent rule changes were in the hope that we would alienate less users because of the declining userbase. MongoosePirate (talk) 16:02, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Sure, you’ve got my endorsement. MongoosePirate (talk) 15:01, November 20, 2017 (UTC) No problem with breaks, its a relief just to see that you come back. On the rules, I don't think anything you've done so far has been out of line. Keep up the good work and feel free to contribute to the Legion contest! MongoosePirate (talk) 08:27, November 28, 2017 (UTC) No problem man. Merry Christmas. MongoosePirate (talk) 20:31, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Being a local celebrity in New California isn't too much of a problem. Don't say he's a "key figure" but yeah, he can influence the public's view. Don't want to overreach. Just a reminder, the situation with the NCR's gold reserve is not completely clear. MongoosePirate (talk) 17:20, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Chat? Just NecrusIV tinkering around with the script. It's okay. MongoosePirate (talk) 15:07, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Adding onto what OP said, sounds perfectly fine. If the Tales of the Deletion Logs are alright, don’t see why this wouldn’t be allowed. MongoosePirate (talk) 22:09, January 19, 2018 (UTC) You’ve got a tentative yes on the company and mercs. MongoosePirate (talk) 17:53, February 23, 2018 (UTC)